Talk:Tenontosaurus
Tenontosaurus in JW: Evolution? Since we have Deinonychus confirmed for Jurassic World: Evolution, the most likely digsite its' from is the from . It means, if there are mutiple dinos per digsite, the other likely choices are Acrocanthosaurus (the big carnivore of the region) and Tenontosaurus (Deinoynchus' cliche food choice in media). That would be great since Tenontosaurus is often neglected in media and JP specifically, which is odd since its' one of the more interesting ornithopods, with a tail that makes up more than half the total body length, making one of the longest tails in proportion to its' entire body length, which is 21-26 feet long. Animalman57 (talk) 01:29, February 19, 2018 (UTC) It would be even better if they put in Tenontosaurus, as it, along with Deinonychus, was one of the dinosaurs cut out of the original JPOG. I hope that, if the two are in the game, that the other cut dinosaurs may make an appearance. 01:46, February 19, 2018 (UTC) The other cut dinos from JP:OG are Alioramus, Baryonyx, Ornithomimus, Yangchuanosaurus, Diplodocus, Apatosaurus, Iguanodon, Maiasaura, , , and Wuerhosaurus. Apato and Bary will be in the game due to it being Jurassic World and Fallen Kingdom. The others have a chance, but they might now appear, but you'll never know. Animalman57 (talk) 02:03, February 19, 2018 (UTC) I forgot about Apatosaurus. It is already 100% confirmed to be in the game by the reveal trailer. With Baryonyx also being confirmed to appear due to its role in FK, that's another two of the cut dinosaurs we can expect. I personally hope that they will appear, as for some (Alioramus, , ) it would be their first time in the franchise. 02:13, February 19, 2018 (UTC) I would like those dinos to finally appear in the franchise, and Iguanodon is most likely to be with Baryonyx in the formation due to meeting in life. The others are possible, but may not appear. Animalman57 (talk) 02:18, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Some of the others also fit in with certain formations for other JP dinosaurs. Alioramus ''fits with ''Galimimus, Ornithomimus ''and ''Thescelosaurus ''fit with ''Tyrannosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and Triceratops, Diplodocus fits in with Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Allosaurus (which is extremely likely due to its role in FK), as well as likely JPOG returnee Dryosaurus, and Yangchuanosaurus ''fits with ''Mamenchisaurus ''(which is pretty likely to appear given its role in ). Others match up with possible dig-sites, as ''Wuerhosaurus could fit into one of the two Chinese dig-sites and Panoplosaurus can fit into one of the Canadian dig-sites (along with likely JPOG returnee Albertasaurus and the FK Pachyrhinosaurus). Maiasaura could fit into one of the North American dig-sites as well, but I believe it could be used based on its role in the novel universe. 02:30, February 19, 2018 (UTC) That does work, but they still might not appear. Its' all speculation right now. Animalman57 (talk) 00:06, February 20, 2018 (UTC) I'm just speculating too. I'm not demanding that they appear or anything. I'm just having some fun creating a list of dinosaurs that have history with the films, novels, JPOG, or any other part of the franchise for them to use in JWE. 01:01, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Let me make a prediction. Will and appear in this game, since they share the same habitat as T. Rex, Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Edmontosaurus? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 01:23, February 20, 2018 (UTC)